Winnie the Pooh and the timemachine
by UnicornDreams
Summary: Pooh get's a letter that has one million dollars!but Christopher Robin louse's it and it flotes down the River!So C.R. makes a timemachine to stop himself from lousing the money but enstead of going back a few min the gang windes up in the 16th century!
1. Chapter 1: I lost it to a loser

ok this is my first story and I would like to become better at it so I'm not expecting to get good reviews my first try but I appreciate all reviews good and bad.

* * *

deep in the hundred acer wood on a foggy and misty day Christopher Robin and all his so called friends were at poohs house out in his backyard trying to play baseball. The problem was that Christopher Robin thought that they we're playing football and when ever it was his turn to bat he instead of hitting the ball with the bat tried to catch it and in return got beamed by the ball several times. Pooh and the others tried to tell him that they we're playing baseball but he just said "no no no we are playing football only peebrains such as your selfs would confuse football with baseball!" so they after several attemps to trie and tell him gave up and watched him trie to catch the ball and the ball hitting him.The other problem was that the ground was wet and it wasfoggy and misty.Christopher Robin finaly stoped after he got hit by the 50th or 60th ball. He had black and blue marks all over him from the balls. So they all went inside the house and Rabbit made them some hot chocolate and got an icepack for Chritopher Robin.

* * *

Then a little while later they could hear a truck coming. It stoped by the mail box and droped something in it then drove away.

The gang quickly ran to the mailbox as Christopher Robin pushed them out of the way and ran head first into the mail box. He looked into the mailbox there was a letter in it he tried to get his head out of the mail box then his friends arrived and even though they really didn't want to they helped him get his head unstuck. They finaly got his head out and looked in the mailbox and opened the letter that was inside it.

Itwas of course addressed to Pooh being his house and all.

Then all of them full ofcuriosity gathered around Pooh. Then he reached inside the envolope and pulled out OneMillion dollars!

All of them stood staring at the envolope in shock. Who could have sent him one million dollars! Then Pooh remembered that he had enterd a contest to win one million dollars a while back.

Pooh full of joy asked "what is it?"

Rabbit and Christopher Robins gaws bothe droped and said at the same time "What do you mean Pooh! this is money and a lot of money how could you not know what it is!Pooh do you know what this means? it means that you are rich!"

Then Pooh said "I am? oh that's wonderfull! but what does rich mean?"

Rabbit and Christopher Robin bothe shaking thier heads said "It means that you can buy a lot of stuff with that money!" Is that a good thing?" Pooh anwsered."YES DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING!" Some times I think I know very little" He anwsered.

"well that money probabley has the wrong address because how could a peebrain like Pooh win that much money? Yes I think that money really belongs to...ME!"

Then he snached the money and envolope out of Poohs hands and jumped up and down shouting "I'm rich! I'm rich! I'm rich!" And then the wind picked up and Christopher Robin lost his grip on the envolope and the wind blew it away and landed into the river.

"YOU IDIOT!" they all shouted. "oops I guess it slipped?"

POW! Rabbit punched him right in the eye.He fell to the ground and woke up a few minutes later.

"How dare you! you...you...YOU PEEBRAIN!"

"Oh I'm the PEEBRAIN! Well who grabbed the money even though it didn't belong to him and shouted I'm rich I'm rich! And who dropped the million dollars and let the wind take it ! AND not only that but the money is now floating down stream! And you are calling me a PEEBRAIN!" Rabbit said

"ahh yeah YES I AM!"

POW! Rabbit knocked him out cold.

* * *

Ok that's it. I have another idea for the next chapter but I would like to know if I should continue it so PLEASE R&R!

I appreciate anyone who reviews my story even if my story sucked.


	2. Chapter 2: The Idea

Ok second chapter PLEASE R&R! ok Chritopher Roin takes a long time to type so i'm shortning it to C.R. (aka Christopher Robin)

* * *

When C.R. finally woke up he could see his so called friends looking down at him and then Rabbit said 

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"ooh... my head ooh...HOW DARE YOU! YOU PEEBRAIN!You nocked my down and ruined my trousers!"C.R. said

"AND NOW MY HEAD HURTS!"

"Well atleast I didn't louse a million dollars!"Rabbit said while helping C.R. up of the ground.

"Wait! I have an Idea!"C.R. said.

"Oh wow C.R. had an Idea someone mark this on the calender!" Rabbit said.

"Ok all we need to do is make a timemachine! This way we can go back in time and stop me from lousing my money I..I..I mean Poohs money!"said C.R.

"Ow is that all?All we need to do is build a timemachine that shoulden't be to hard I mean no one has built a timemachine and we have limited material and none of us are sceintist or any where near a lab but that won't make a difference right C.R.?" Rabbit said with his eyebrows low and his face wrinkeld.

"yeah sure we don't have a lab and we have limited amount of material and no one has built a timemachine before and none of us are sceintist but we have something better than all of that!"

"What our friendship?"

"No...ME!" C.R. said.

Then Rabbit whisperd to his friends (not including C.R.)

"We're all gona dye."

* * *

sorry if it's a little short any way let me know if I should continue this story so PLEASE R&R and tell me wether it's good and I should continue or if it's bad and I might consider quiting it. I reviewed myself so I would realy realy like some one to R&R my story. 


	3. Trash,Box and Duck Tape

Ok first off I want to thank fischgeist for reviewing my "Winnie the Pooh and the timemachine" story it was really helpfull. So I want to make a few changes like Christopher Robin will not be abbreviated C.R. anymore your right fischeist it does take the reader out of the story. Allso I want to clear somethings up for my readers the reason why Christopher Robin is so mean is that I thought since Christopher Robin is so nice and smart that I'd make fun of him by making him mean and dumb. And allso I'd like to say again to fisgeist that I loved your story about the tick and so did my sister "Goth Aaragorn" it's on my favorite storylist :) SPOON! Ok now on with the story!

* * *

Christopher Robin began running back and forth from piglets house to rabbits to poohs , tigers and owls until he had a big pile of items from thier homes.

He began to sort through the pile while rabbit and everyone else exsept Christopher Robin went inside to think of a plan to get rid of Christopher Robin.

Maybe they could runaway and live in the ninetinine acer woods he probable won't be able to find them there.

But before they could say anything else the door burst open and there stood Christopher Robin in the door way.

"I've done it!" said Christopher Robin with a grin on his face.

"What are you finaly potty trained!" Rabbit said with his hands on his hips.

"NO!... I have made a TIMEMACHINE!" he said full of pride.

"Oh to bad." said pooh.

"How could you possible make a time machine! you barly no how to count to ten!" said rabbit chuckling slitely.

"I can count to ten perfectly ... um one ... um um ... uh what comes after one?"

every one started laughing and pooh allmost fell out of his chair from laughing so hard.

"Come on everyone let's see what Christopher Robin's made." said rabbit.

Every one followed Christopher Robin out of the house and into the middle of the lawn.

There stood what looked like a big box with trash and duck tape on it and a door that led into the box.

"Ok are we ready!" Christopher Robin said.

"Oh yeah we're ready aren't we?" Rabbit said sarcastically.

everybody shook thier heads and went into the big box.

"Ok let's see we want to go back fortyfive minutes." Christopher Robin said while pushing some buttons.

Then a few beeps came out of the little machine that Christopher Robin had pushed some of the buttons.

"Hold on every one!" said Christopher Robin.

Then they heard a loud noise like a rocket blasting off into outer space.

They felt dizzy from the shaking and Rabbit wondered "Maybe he did make a time machine?...NO of course not!"

Then the noise stoped and they were no longer dizzy.

Smoke started to come out of the little machine.

"I did it!" Christopher Robin said exsidedly.

He opened the small door and took little steps out of the box until he was out of it completely.

He looked out at the scenery.

It was hard to see anything because there was mist and fog every where wich made it look like they were walking through a cloud.

"Oh my!" Christopher Robin said.

"What is it?" they all asked.

"Um well I seamed to have made a slight miss counculation." he said with a frown on his face.

"What do you mean?" Rabbit said looking at him angerly.

"Well um good news my time machine works and the bad news is that we went back a little more than we wanted to." He said unhappily.

"How much is a little?" asked Rabbit.

"Um about three hundred and five years I think but I could be wrong." Cristopher Robin said timidly.

"YOU DOLT!" they all said.

"Well then where are we?" Piglet said.

* * *

Ok that's it hope you liked it please R&R! I'm not going to make another chapter untill I get a review please let me know if you liked it thank you:) sorry if I miss spelled anything. Allso be on the look out for my new story wich I will be starting soon it's called "MPP Silver Valley Season 1" for more information look at my profile. 


	4. RUN!

Ok heres chapter 4 hope you like it. Sorry if I spelled anything wrong.

* * *

Piglet looked around at the dark misty foggy area sweat rolling down hi forhead and chills running up his spine. 

Christopher Robin squinted his eyes and put his hand above his eyes to try and see through the fogg but it was no use the fogg was to thick.

"I can't see anything!" He said angrly then stomping his foot wich he acsidentilly stepped on Rabbit's foot.

"YEEEEOOOOOWWWW!" Rabbit screamed.

Pooh coverd Rabbit's mouth with his hand then put his other hand to his lips.

"Shooo!" He whispered to Rabbit.

Everyone stood quitely listining for any movement or sound.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEE BRAINS DOI-" Rabbit quickly slapped his hand on Christopher Robins mouth to try and keep him quite.

"Shut up you moron!" Rabbit whispered angerly to Christopher Robin.

"Hummhfumamfmf." He mumbled trying to say something.

Then Christopher Robin maneged to free his upper gaw and bit Rabbits hand hard.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Rabbit said extremely loud.

Rabbit rubbed his hand furiosly his cry still eckoing in the air.

Suddenly they could hear foot stepps running towordes them.

"RUN!" Pooh said then took off.

Everybody ran with Pooh exsept Christopher Robin.

"No one tells Christopher R. J. To be quite! Or touches him with out permission! And why are you peebrains running?"

"YOU IDIOT RUN!" They all shouted at him as they ran.

He looked behind him and there running towordes him out of the fogg were 16th centery knights. thier wepons held high and yelling angrly.

"AHHH! YOU IDIOTS RUN FOR YOUR LIVES THERE ARE WIERD POEPLE RUNNING TOWORDS US!" He shouted to them.

"WE KNOW!" They all shouted back.

Christopher Robin catched up with them quickly pushing them out of the way as he went by them.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU MORONS!"

Piglet got hit in the head by Christopher Robin and fell behind.

"PIGLET!" Pooh shouted and ran back to help Piglet.

"COME ON! WERE ALLMOST THERE!" Rabbit shouted just when Pooh and Piglet had rejoned them.

"I CAN SEE A PLACE WHERE WE CAN HIDE!"

They ran as fast as they could.

They were now very tired but soon reached a hiding place.

Rabbit had led them into a hollow tree with a hole just big enough for them to squeeze in but they diden't count on Christopher Robin's big head.

Allthough his head was empty his head was big.

They all jumped in the hole and landed safely into the hollow tree exsept for Christopher Robin.

He ran until he reached the hollow tree then tried to squeeze his fat head into the tree.

"Uhh this tree is filthy! I'm not coming in."

"If you don't then the wierd people will get you and who knows what they will do to you! On second thought stay out there!"

"Rabbit as much as I agree with you we still need to help him he's our ticket out of here!" Said Piglet.

"Yah your right ok everyone pull!"

They all started pulling him in the tree. Slowly they pulled him in.

"Ouch! Let go you peebrains you have dirty hands and no one touches Christopher-"

"R. J. yah we know now shut up!" Rabbit said.

They finally pulled him into the tree allthough he had brooses on his head but thankfully they pulled him in before the knights saw them.

They backed away from the entrance of the hollow tree and panted hard but still listened for the knights.

"Oh they won't- OUCH!"

"Shut up Christopher Robin!" Rabbit whisperd.

The knights searched all around the hollow tree looking for them.

Will the knights find them? Will Christopher Robin keep his big mouth shut? Will the brooses on his head ever go away? And what does R. J. stand for? Tune in for the next chapter of "The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and the Timemachine.

Ok hope you liked it please R&R and let me know if you liked it. I'm not going to update untill someone reviews my chapters.


End file.
